Of Clinics and First Kisses
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Doc always thought he was good at keeping his composure...until he finds himself with a shirtless Lightning McQueen in his clinic. Humanized. Doc/Lightning SLASH with lemon


Title: Of Clinics and First Kisses

Summary: Doc always thought he was good at keeping his composure...until he finds himself with a shirtless Lightning McQueen in his clinic. Humanized

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Doc/Lightning (main), Ramone/Flo, Mater/Sally

Genre(s): Romance, Friendship

Warning(s): Sexual content

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc Hudson was checking his computer between patients one day, when he heard a knock at the door and looked up to find Lightning. "Hey Rookie, how's it-" he started, but then looked at him more closely and saw that he was holding his ribs. "Lightning!" He rushed over to him, helping Lightning over to the clinic bed. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know, just an accident with a four wheeler." Lightning smiled sheepishly.

Doc sighed. "Let me see," he said. Lightning took off his shirt, and the older man froze. The first thing he saw should have been his wounds, but Doc's attention fell to Lightning's abs that he wanted to trace with his tongue and his tanned, smooth skin. Swallowing, Doc looked up and saw a deep cut under Lightning's left nipple. He felt something awaken inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time, but he pushed it aside. "Oh, Lightning," Doc sighed again, and went to go get bandages and disinfectant. "This will hurt."

"Can't wait," Lightning grumbled, but winced when Doc dabbed a cotton swab on his wound. His finger accidentally brushed Lightning's nipple, and Lightning's breath hitched. Doc thought Lightning looked almost nervous and shy, but then Lightning grinned flirtatiously. "You could always come join me up here, you know. There's room enough for two."

Doc bandaged the wound with shaking fingers, setting aside the disinfectant supplies. "You're good to go," was all he said, unsure of what to make of Lightning's...invitation.

"And what if I don't want to," Lightning asked, backing him up against the supply cabinet and whispering in his ear, " _Doctor_?"

Doc reflexively reached out and put his hands on Lightning's bare stomach, trying to push him away but feeling hardened muscles under his fingers. He gasped, hating the hot, burning desire stirring inside him and how much he wanted Lightning. Making a sudden decision, he wrapped his arms around Lightning's neck and connected their lips in a hot, hungry kiss. Lightning pushed him up against the cabinet, shaking some of the supplies in it. Doc gasped into his mouth and led the boy towards the clinic bed so they wouldn't break anything. He pushed the boy underneath him, crushing their lips together again in a steamy kiss. He felt Lightning trembling underneath him as he kissed down his neck, sucking and biting and likely leaving a hickey. A whimper escaped Lightning's lips, and Doc smirked to himself as he tongued Lightning's nipple, the one right over his wound. Lightning's breath hitched again as Doc kissed and licked his way down his body. He traced Lightning's abs with his tongue, licking his stomach and dipping his tongue in his navel, earning a gasp from the younger racer. "Doc," Lightning groaned. "More. _Please_."

Smirking again, Doc unbuttoned his rookie's pants, slipping his hand inside. Lightning lifted his hips and spread his legs, whimpering when Doc rubbed him through his underwear. He could feel how wet Lightning was already, wet and throbbing, and Doc was going to make him lose his mind. The doctor caressed him again, rubbing against his hole with his fingers, and Lightning fell into his lap with a whimper and buried his face against his shoulder. Doc put a hand in Lightning's underwear, earning a moan from his young lover. His fingers slipped down to Lightning's hole, and he slipped one finger in him, caressing his insides. Lightning's eyes fluttered closed as he added a second finger, curling them inside him and finding his sweet spot. Lightning let out a whine that went straight to Doc's own groin. Then he formed his fingers into a V, stretching Lightning as his rookie sobbed against his shoulder. He added a third finger, curling them again, finding new places and caressing Lightning until the younger man was breathing heavily through his nose. He pulled his fingers out, and Lightning whimpered before Doc wrapped them around his erection and _stroked_. "Come for me," Doc whispered in his ear, squeezing him, and Lightning gasped. "You're so wet for me."

"Yes," Lightning gasped, straddling Doc's lap awkwardly as he came into his hand. Curious, Doc removed his hand from Lightning's pants and licked the white liquid off his fingers, watching Lightning's eyes go wide. "God, you're so hot."

"Well then, we'll just have to do this again, won't we?" Doc kissed him, and Lightning moaned, likely able to taste himself in Doc's mouth. "Although I think I ruined your pants," he admitted when their kiss broke. "And your underwear."

"Ah, well, it was worth it. _You're_ worth it," Lightning said, and Doc smiled. "Maybe I'll ruin yours next time." The boy actually had the nerve to _wink_.

Doc's eyes widened, and he laughed and smacked Lightning's butt. The younger racer moaned as Doc said, "Get out of here," and chuckled as Lightning fled the clinic. That boy was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the first chapter! The second chapter is already in progress so updates soon!**


End file.
